


Not Alone

by chaosu



Series: Random Drabbles [17]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosu/pseuds/chaosu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She might be blind, but she won't be alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Alone

Characters: Tatsuki Arisawa, Grimmjow Jeagerjacques, Ichigo Kurosaki

Side-Characters: Orihime Inoue, Sado Yasutora

* * *

She sighed as she put away a book. She was bored, and bored as hell. She was in the hospital, she knew that much. She could smell the antiseptic from miles away. There was no one with her today, no unnecessary chatter that would distract her from her melancholy.

The steady tick of the clock informed her that time was passing by. She frowned annoyed as the door creaked open. Just one of those nurses again, checking her up. Seeing if she was still alive, she thought cynically.

Her body was getting sore from all of this staying on bed. She was a woman of action, hence her karate. It wasn't because she hated the soft mattress or the silken sheets. It was because it was just such a good day. In fact, she could feel the midday sun's warmth on her cheeks.

The smell of stew wafted through the air as the door opened again. Lunch, she thought. "Uhm," the nurse's soft voice began hesitantly, her reluctant footsteps, making her hesitation sound so clear.

"I can handle it," she murmured with a soft smile at the nurse's direction. "I think I know where my mouth is," she joked.

"Oh, okay," the woman replied, a small sigh of relief apparent from her voice. "Uhm..."

"Just place it on my lap. I'll find my way," she grinned.

"I see," the woman replied as she did as she was told. "Here's your chopsticks."

"Yeah, thanks." The woman exited, and she was alone to her thoughts again, alone to contemplate on her predicament.

She sighed as the meal became a sort of struggle for her. Who knew eating was this difficult? She did succeed though and finished her meal to her hearts content.

The door opened again, as a nurse came to get the tray that had been given to her. The person had not spoken and just took the tray that she had placed on the side table.

She sighed. She had to get used to this soon. The cold twilight breeze blew her hair on her face. It must be getting dark, because the nurses were clicking the lights on.

Just then, the door opened again. She frowned. It was too early for dinner. Inoue announced her arrival most of the time, so would Keigo and her parents, and Ichigo does greet her. Mizuiro, on the other hand, would come with Keigo only, and Chad knocks before anything else.

"Yes?" she spoke, brows creased in confusion.

"Tatsuki."

She knew that voice. "Jeagerjacques? What are doing here?" A hand touched her cheek, thumbs making circles on her face. "Jeagerjacques?"

"I'm sorry," he murmured, as his finger ghosted over her lips and her bandaged eyes. "It's my fault."

"It was an accident," she replied. "I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"I'm sorry," he repeated, like a mantra that might earn him his salvation. "I'm so sorry, Tatsuki."

"It's fine, Jeagerjacqes," she sighed. "It's not like you intended to do it."

"Still!" She shook her head. "Damn it! It's my fault. I shouldn't have..." he growled.

"That's enough, Grimmjow," she spoke sternly. The man stomped out, slamming the door shut. Tatsuki was sure he needed some time for himself.

"So the bastard finally went to see what he did to you?" Ichigo spoke as he opened the door. "Dd he apologize or stay silent?"

"He apologized, Ichigo," she muttered. "I'm blind, but I heard him, alright?" She could hear his resigned sigh. "Seriously, Ichigo, let it go. It's not like it will undo anything."

"He promised, Tatsuki! He promised he'd take care of you, and look where that got you! He-"

"Shut it, Ichigo," she sighed. "What part of accident don't you get?"

"But what will happen to you now?"

"I don't know."

"I'll take care of her naturally," Grimmjow's voice joined in, as the door opened again. "I'll-"

"Right, if you took care of her she wouldn't be here in the first place!"

"For love of-" she snapped, "this is a hospital! How 'bout taking your fight outside?" The two men became silent. "I will take care of myself. I will learn." Tatsuki sighed as she reached for the book she had put on the table earlier, and continued to read.

"Uh.. Tatsuki... are you reading?" Ichigo asked.

"What the hell does it look like to you?"

"But..." Grimmjow began. She could almost see his face contorted by confusion.

"Braille, you morons. Haven't you heard of it?"

"Oh, Braille," Ichigo muttered. She was pretty sure he was incredibly embarrassed by the lapse his brain had made. Sometimes, she can't believe these two.

"Of course I know Braille!" Grimmjow snorted, ever the know-it-all.

She smiled to herself as the two continued to bicker. Orihime suddenly entered the room, jumping in the middle of their argument, confusing the two who continued their tirades on each other. A very large hand suddenly came down on her shoulder, Chad's. She smiled to herself.

She had been worried what may become of her, and what not, but then she remembered she had these guys. She might be blind but she won't be alone.


End file.
